New Life
by Avalonhighgirl
Summary: Draco and Hermione are happily married and expecting a child something happens! No smut but rated for language and theme. Sorry I stink at summaries. R&R please


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that it is related to it. JKR owns it all. I don't make any money off of this just a way to escape into a different world. I just own this plot and borrowed her characters and will return them _damn it! _:( JK, can I keep Draco? I'll give you a dollar for him, checks wallet, hmmm what about fifty cents I thought that I had a dollar but it turns out that I don't. So what do you say?**

**A/N : Hey guys I've been reading fan fiction for a while but get so many good ideas and plots I just don't know how to put the ideas onto paper :) lol This little plot bunny wouldn't go away and insisted that I write it! The little bunny just kept on talking to me and wouldn't let me sleep so I gave into it's nefarious demands! So this is my first fanfiction that I have attempted to write. Any criticism is appreciated and welcome! So thanks in advance and I'll stop talking now. Enjoy I hope! Sorry one more thing it is beta'd so sorry in advance for the horrible grammar and spelling errors! **

* * *

At Malfoy manor in one of the numerous studies that were scattered about the wings of the mansion sat a blond man. His hair was no longer slicked back like it was in his childhood. The silky, luscious, perfectly straight, no fly away blond hair of his went no longer past his shoulders. Instead it was the same version of his teenage years apart that it was no longer gelled back with no less than a gallon of hair gel. He wore no robes, but was in casual business attire. It consisted of a starched white button up shirt with silver thread. Also a Slytherin green tie that was currently loosened hanging around his neck. And the black slacks that was accompanied by a belt with a snake as the buckle. Papers surrounded him all over the desk. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and his hand was stained with black ink and the quill that was currently in his hand was about to give up. His name was Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Inc. and also to his father's viscountcy and the Malfoy Manor and mansion of course.

He currently was looking over his various investments that were separate from his inheritance.

_Idiots the lot of them, don't they know how to do their jobs! Of course not **all **of them are bloody idiots who don't deserve the pay their getting. Shite reminder to self, schedule a meeting for next week to go over budgeting. Idiots don't even know how to properly budget a project. Father's going to laugh his ass off if he finds out. Another note to self schedule another meeting with father's people to look over Malfoy Inc's current expenses and profits. _

When all of a sudden, _crack!_ A house elf appeared who looked very agitated and was trembling. It seemed very worried about something, Draco thought.

"Yes, Violet? What is it?" asked Draco.

"Master Draco, you must go quickly to St. Mungo's!" cried Violet, who was Hermione's personal house elf, who like herself **loved **to read and read and read. "Mistress Hermione is in labor! You must go now to her!"

"Fuck, her due date is from two weeks from now though!"

"I know sir, but Mistress was visiting Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and on her way out she slipped on the ice and fell."

"I knew pot head and weasel couldn't do anything right!"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley took Mistress to St. Mungo's already and are waiting there with her right now." Violet said while wringing her hands, wishing she could have helped Mistress.

"So Hermione is at St. Mungo's right now though in labor?" asked Draco who's face right now was shocked looking.

"Yes, Lord and Lady Malfoy heard the news and flooed straight away to St. Mungo's and are waiting there also in the delivering room with Mr.'s Potter and Weasley. Please Master Draco go now to Mistress' side and be there for the birth of your child and heir." cried Violet who now had tears running down her face.

_Wait, why am I still here moaning and wasting my time thinking about how stupid those two are! I should be moving my stinking arse! Move you bloody idiot! Hermione is going to have our balls if you don't get there in time for the birth! Right, I should get going now shouldn't I? Yes! How many bloody time do I have to say it to get it through your bloody thick head?! And why are you even arguing with yourself anyways?_

Draco ran out of his study, turned right, then left, and then right again. He quickly banged open the door to his parlor and quickly went over to his fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"St. Mungo's Hospital!" he screamed. And ran into the green flames. He arrived at St. Mungo's soon after and walked out of the fireplace.

"Ugh that fucking hurts! Stupid ass fireplace isn't freaking tall enough each time I come through!"

When Draco came out of the fireplace he was so worried that he didn't look to see how high the fireplace was and forgot to duck his head and therefore bumped his head right into the bricks that seemed to taunt him every time he came here with Hermione for her checkups throughout her pregnancy. Hermione didn't have a problem with it though, she wasn't as tall as he was she barely reached his shoulders! She had a good laugh though each time. He didn't mind so much because he got to see Hermione laugh and her eyes would sparkle with that twinkle it must have been a damn Gryfindor trait that they all inherited. That twinkle that would spark in her warm, dark chocolate eyes that each time he stared into them he felt like he was drowning and was willing to drown just the chance to be blessed enough to see her so happy. Then she would smirk the Malfoy smirk she seemed to get from his father after all he did teach it best. He could write endless odes and sonnets about her lips and eyes. Her lips were small and full and her upper lip was a perfectly shaped in a bow. He did one time write an ode to her lips. Man was that night a night to remember for years to come, he grinned.

He quickly ran toward to the part of the hospital where all of the witches were placed to give birth. He bumped into so many people that looked understanding. Most of them were males. After all they themselves were _sorta _in the same situation. They just didn't have a wife that slipped and went into premature labor.

He then ran smack into a person that was looking at his patients chart and wasn't watching where he was walking.

" Excuse me Healer uh," he looked for a name tag, _oh there it is bloody hell did they do an international meeting on deciding to where to confuse the people by moving the name tags? _"Healer Smith do you know where my wife is? She came in earlier when she went into labor prematurely."

"What is your wife's name Mister....?" asked Healer Smith

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And my wife's name is Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy, **please tell me!**" he pleaded.

His face was in anguish, he was dying to see his wife. Couldn't they see that? Of course he was scared of losing his family jewels a bit though. But most of he was worried about Hermione.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy, what a coincidence I was just going to inform one of the people of the desk to floo you. I just checked on Mrs. Malfoy, she's fine and the baby is healthy. It's alright. Don't worry, here follow me now I'll lead you to her room." said Healer Smith soothingly. He started walking down the hall and turned left. Here all of the rooms were spacious. The hall was carpeted in a deep green color and the walls were painted a red rose color with various pictures of past healers and associates of the hospital dedicated to healing and helping those of need of assistance.

He paused in front of a door just at the end of the corridor. "Here we are Mr. Malfoy, your wife is just inside past these doors."

He then knocked and was told to come in. He turned the door knob and pushed open the door. Draco pushed past him and ran to the side of the bed.

"Baby are you all right?" he asked sweeping her curls that was now slick with her sweat, off of her face and grabbed her right hand with his free one.

"Yes, Draco I'm sorry that I worried you. I didn't watch where I was walking and slipped. But the good new is our baby is fine and we'll see him soon." she panted. Tired from all of the contractions that was tearing through her she fell asleep.

"Healer Smith what happened why are her eye's closed!!!" screamed Draco who was afraid that something bad had happened. Healer Smith went to the other side of the bed and looked at Hermione. "Nothing happened she just fell asleep, she is very tired after all Mr. Malfoy. You would be too if you had these contractions." answered Healer Smith.

"All too true Draco, my dear boy." said Narcissa comfortingly. "Why, your father had the same reaction when I went into labor," she said laughingly, " I got so tired and thought that a nap would help when I had to give birth. Unfortunately, your father didn't think that way just like you were right then, and then scared the healer that was attending to me that day."

Lucius and Narcissa laughed at that fond memory. "It's okay Draco, calm down soon you will get to meet your son and your worries will just start then, you shall see. Don't worry now but worry later, for once you see him you will want to put him in bubble to protect him from all of the bumps in life." said Lucius to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort.

Hermione woke up three hours later just in time. She was fully dilated and was ready to give birth five days ago in her opinion. She was in horrible pain.

"Mrs. Malfoy do not push until I tell you to do you understand?" asked Healer Smith from between her legs.

"Bloody fucking hell!!! I WANT TO BLOODY PUSH NOW!" she screamed.

"I know Mrs. Malfoy but you can't yet. I have to see if the baby is properly positioned still. Ah, hold on for just a few more seconds." He waved his wand and saw that the baby was in the right position and the umbilical cord was were it was supposed to be and not wrapped around his neck, _good, good _Healer Smith thought.

"Okay Mrs. Malfoy on your next contraction I want you to push, right now concentrate on breathing deep breaths in and out. Mr. Malfoy why don't you hold on to Mrs. Malfoy's hand to give her some support in her time of need."

"Okay, push now, push hard. Okay the head got through." Healer Smith announced.

_Bloody fucking hell, I'm never getting pregnant again! This hurts so bloody much! I want my mother. She stared at the ceiling above, trying to concentrate on breathing. Come on Hermione you __**can **__do it! Push!_

"Draco Fucking Malfoy, if you ever touch me again, I swear ugggh ahhhh! Your family jewels will be hexed into a million pieces!" screamed Hermione. Draco paled, and to the amusement of Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, and Ron, cupped himself.

"Don't worry Draco," Narcissa said trying not to laugh, "She's just joking all will be forgiven, she's just saying it right now because she's too much in pain. I said the same thing to your father when I had you."

"That is true, she did. Didn't you love?" he said, leaning down to kiss her on her cheek and wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

_Meanwhile back to the Hermione vs. Baby coming out vs. Healer Smith _

"I need you to push some more Mrs. Malfoy!"

"I can't I'm so bloody tired" Hermione said weakly. "I can't do this anymore"

"Yes you can just a few more hard pushes and then your done"

Hermione pushed and pushed and finally she was done. A loud cry rang throughout the room. Her son, her son was finally born. She laughed and cried in happiness. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Across the room the healers went to clean her son and weigh him and also to measure him.

She turned to look at Draco who looked pained. She glanced down at his hand. "Oops, sorry Draco" she said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to"

"That's okay my love," he said, "After all you went through more pain then I just did, this little pain won't kill me." He wringed out his hand trying to get rid of the pain.

Healer Smith came back to them with their son. He placed it into her arms. Her baby was so cute. His grey eyes were staring back at them. He looked so much like the two of them. He had some curls growing out of his head already and looked very blond. Both of them trailed a finger down their baby's cheeks. Amazed that they had created something so pure, so beautiful.

"What will you two name this child, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Healer Smith, "For I have to go document this."

"His name shall be Scorpius Draco Malfoy." said Hermione tiredly. She looked ready to fall into a deep sleep that seemed would last several days before she would wake up.

"Are you sure honey?" asked Draco. He gazed down at his little family. He felt that he would just explode at this feeling that just couldn't be described it was more than happiness and love could explain.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said and with that she fell asleep. Draco laughed and held their son in his arms so she could sleep peacefully. The rest of the group crowded around him and Narcissa demanded to hold her grandson next. So he passed Scorpius to her. She cooed down at him, thinking of all of the things that she would buy him and spoil while Lucius was thinking of giving him a giant teddy bear. Harry and Ron looked down and thought thank god he seems to look more like Hermione they thought jokingly. The healers cleaned up the place and Hermione with some spells and left the happy family along with Harry and Ron to admire Scorpius some more while Hermione was in a deep sleep, dreaming of books and more books.

And so ends this story.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

So what do you guys think of my first story? I hope it was okay. It probably isn't pretty good. But hey I tried my best! And i'm proud that I wrote it! There probably should have been more details though right? Next one i'll add in a ton of more detail but for now Ciao! P.S. I wrote this at midnight so maybe I could use that excuse lol. :)


End file.
